


The Aftermath

by Terrygo



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrygo/pseuds/Terrygo
Summary: After the attack by Manley in Redheads Hilda is struggling, I feel Nell would help.





	The Aftermath

It was now a few days since Hilda had faced Manley in her study and she was still pale and heavy eyed. Sleeping, if she were to admit it, had become near enough impossible because of the dreams.  
Nell, with support from the other mistresses, decided that a week away from the school might help and accordingly she put her plan into action. The fact that Hilda showed very little resistance to the idea was all the proof Nell needed that her decision was the right one.  
After a day travelling followed by a light meal they settled down in their hotel room. Nell wasn’t sure as to whether to let Hilda talk of her own accord or to press the matter. She decided that, for now, she would wait, but she was determined that at some point during the week, preferably soon, that Hilda would tell her what was bothering her. As it got late and Hilda showed no signs of going to bed Nell gently prompted her.  
“I’ve not been sleeping very well. “Hilda admitted.  
“Why? “Nell asked gently “you look very tired.”  
“I am tired “Hilda smiled slightly “but I just cannot sleep right now.”  
“Then at least get ready for bed and get under the covers, that way you will be resting. Have a nice hot bath first. Would you like a hot drink or something medicinal?”  
“You know, a whisky and soda sounds very tempting.”  
“Then you shall have it, get your bath whilst I organise things. “Nell was gently commanding, and Hilda obeyed her, quite glad to be told what to do. Nell busied herself getting whisky and soda sent up as well as gin and tonic for herself.  
Hilda came back looking a little better for a relaxing bath and gratefully accepted the drink Nell handed her. “Thank you. “with a smile “I’ve been avoiding these at school.”  
“You don’t need to here.” They talked for awhile about nothing serious , had a second drink and got into bed.  
“Will it bother you if I read? “Hilda asked.  
“No, not at all. “Nell assured her “I’m here if you need me.”and got into the other single bed. She had been sleeping lightly for awhile when noises woke her.  
Hilda’s book was on the floor, dropped there when exhaustion took over, but now she was in the middle of a nightmare. Before Nell could wake her she screamed and her eyes shot open. Nell was beside her in an instance, holding her closely, talking gently, soothingly as tears racked her friend.Finially the storm subsided and Hilda relaxed slightly. Nell ordered hot tea and when it arrived she tucked Hilda up and gave her a cup “Drink this first. “After Hilda had drained the cup Nell asked quietly “Are you going to tell me?”  
Hilda was silent for a few minutes, then nodded “I think I need to, do you mind?”  
“It is why I am here and you are my friend. “Nell told her lovingly. Hilda nodded and took another cup of tea whilst Nell silently waited.  
“You know all the background, why we took Flavia on, I regret that decision now, I realise, too late, that it was a dangerous thing to do.”  
“Hindsight is wonderful, don’t beat yourself up. “Nell lightly touched her friends arm.  
“But I put people in danger, I should have seen that, realised it.”Hilda protested.  
“We all should, it wasn’t just you, we all had a say.”  
“Joey treated it like some sort of adventure. “Hilda said slightly bitterly “and now she says that she’s going to get a book out of it.”  
“Joey is an ass.” Nell told her “We all know that.”  
Hilda smiled slightly “She is rather-juvenile at times.”  
“Always, not just at times. “Nell corrected her “Has she said anything about Len being involved?”  
“No, not really, just laughed and said Len took after her.”  
“Does she realise Manley had a gun? “Nell asked, surprised.  
“I told her, I’m not sure it registered, she seemed to think it was the same as her and Elisveta.”  
“She’s an idiot.”Nell dismissed her.  
Hilda smiled slightly then looked serious “Val being kidnapped was awful and I don’t think I handled that very well, before, during or after. Mrs Gardiner has been surprisingly understanding, more so than I expected and much more than I deserved her to be.”  
“The girl broke the rules.”  
“That doesn’t mean she deserved to be kidnapped. “Hilda protested.  
“No, perhaps not, but the initial issue was her. “Nell said it deliberately to keep Hilda talking.  
“No matter, it shouldn’t have happened, and I actually punished her. For goodness sake Nell, she had a scary ordeal and I punished her, how unfair was that.”  
“Perhaps it was, yet it was also probably the best thing to do. Treating it as nothing out of the ordinary probably helped her get over it, how does she seem?”  
“We’ve kept an eye on her, she seems alright.”Hilda reluctantly admitted.  
“Then you most likely did the right thing. “Nell was firm “she won’t hold it against you, its just part and parcel of her life.”  
Hilda considered this as she drank some more tea “Perhaps, perhaps you are right.”  
“I am.”firmly.  
Hilda smiled again, Nell’s common sense was good for her.  
“That business in the study. “she shuddered slightly “For goodness sake we sent Flavia to Joey for safety, what was she doing letting them come back?”  
“I don’t think she quite realised the seriousness of the situation. “Nell said “I am not sure we can blame her for that.”.”  
“Well I think we can.”Hilda burst out “Why did she think we did it.”  
“Perhaps we didn’t explain it properly. No, she shouldn’t have let them come over. “she shrugged “but at least they brought Bruno.”  
“It’s about the only time I’ve been pleased to see that dog jump up at anyone.”  
“To be fair. “Nell smiled “he did more than that, he saw the danger and reacted to it by grabbing Manley’s arm.”  
“Well, yes, I suppose he did. “Hilda reluctantly agreed.  
“He did, he made all the difference to be honest, two slim girls like Copper and Len couldn’t have stopped him.”  
Hilda shuddered again “I know, and that’s what I keep seeing. What if one them had been hurt, killed even. “her eyes darkened.  
“Did they realise the danger?”  
“Len does, she’s older of course,Flavia, not so much hopefully.”  
“Best way really.”  
“But what if Nell, what if they had been badly hurt, I would have been to blame.”  
“Well no, you wouldn’t, you weren’t the one waving a gun about.”  
“They are my pupils and as such my responsibility.”  
This was true so Nell didn’t try to argue it, as heads all the girls were their responsibility. “You cannot foresee every circumstance. “she said quietly “We can only do our best.”  
“But did I do my best. “Hilda demanded “Did I do my best in the whole situation? People were at risk.”  
“Yes, they were but in truth Hilda, I don’t think any of us grasped what the issue might be. We have no experience in this sort of thing, perhaps we were all a bit naïve, mistakes were made, but we still did our best.”  
Hilda was unconvinced, Nell wasn’t too worried, Hilda was now talking about it and that was the main thing right now. Expressing her doubts and fears would help her recover, Nell knew this from her own experiences in the past.  
“I was scared Nell. “Hilda admitted quietly “even before the girls came in.I tried not to be, after all I have had a good life, but I was scared, I didn’t want to die, not like that, not then. “with a little sob.  
Nell held her for awhile until she recovered “Of course you didn’t, that is natural, we have a lot of plans for when we retire.”  
“And then the girls burst in, I felt sick, yet selfishly relieved, I wasn’t alone. But it was my girls, my pupils putting themselves at risk for me.I had no chance to protect them, they just dived straight in, and Bruno. “with a little laugh “Bruno was wonderful, he knew. He is still a very badly trained dog but he is also a hero.”  
“He was. “Nell agreed “as were the two girls, they jumped in because they cared.”  
“They didn’t hesitate, I feel quite humble. “Hilda admitted “not worthy.”  
“Rubbish. “Nell was brisk “they didn’t hesitate because you are indeed worthy.”  
“Flavia was hurt and Len, I know, would have nightmares.”  
“Copper has a broken collar bone, she will be fine, and we are looking after Len. “Nell was matter of fact “and both would be worried if they knew you were still struggling over it.Yes, I know “as Hilda began to protest “you are responsible, you could see the broader picture, the worst possible outcome, but it didn’t happen. Manley is in custody and he won’t be out for a very long time, if ever.Flavia will be fine in a few weeks, she is bouncing back already. Len could see more of what might have happened but she is level headed and steady, she will be alright. Which leaves us with you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes you, what are we going to do with you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You are not eating or sleeping properly are you?”  
“I keep seeing it if I close my eyes.”  
Nell knelt beside her friend and took her hands “What are friends for Hilda. If you will let us we will listen, I know bottling it up doesn’t help. You listened to me for hours after the escape from Austria, let me help you.”  
“You have helped “Hilda admitted slightly tearfully “Tonight is the first time I have expressed some of these thoughts.”  
“You have to be the head in school, always strong and capable. Be that certainly but talk to me, I can come over every night if it would help until one day you won’t need me.”  
“I’ll always need you.”  
“And I’ll always be there. Now, you look tired, how about trying to sleep?”  
Hilda looked embaressed”Nell, would you, would you come into bed with me, hold me, I know I’ll feel safe then.”  
“Of course, I’ll do anything to help. “She held Hilda all the rest of the night, not sleeping herself, just watching and thinking, hoping that Hilda had turned the corner and would soon be herself again.


End file.
